Alex's Adventures of Dumbo
Alex's Adventures of Dumbo is another Madagascar crossover film by LionHeartCaptain. It appeared on YouTube around 2009. A new remake version made by Daniel Esposito will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film takes place in a circus setting in Florida, possibly in present-day 1941, and starts with a formation of storks delivering newborn babies to various circus animals. Mrs. Jumbo's baby is delivered to her belatedly by an exhausted stork, and the baby is well received by the others - until the size of his ears are revealed after he sneezes. He, nicknamed "Dumbo" is teased by them. Mrs. Jumbo ignores them, however, until she is imprisoned as a "mad elephant" after trying to defend him from a crowd of antagonizing boys. A mouse named Timothy befriends him, and crafts a plan to make him a star in the circus. Timothy subliminally convinces the Ringmaster (in his sleep) to set up a "pyramid of pachyderms," to the top of which Dumbo will jump (using a springboard). Due to his long ears, the act fails, the big top falls to the ground, the other elephants are injured, the circus has to relocate, and Dumbo is unceremoniously reduced to a clown. His clown act involves falling from an enormous platform in a dramatized fire rescue into a vat of pie filling. The audience responds well to the act, and the clowns decide to alter the act for the next show so that Dumbo will fall from a platform many times higher than the original one. After an emotional visit to Mrs. Jumbo's cell, Timothy tries to cheer up Dumbo, who could not stop crying. They settle down for a drink of water outside of the clowns' tent. Unknown to them, the water has been accidentally spiked with champagne by the clowns, and they become inebriated and hallucinatory, seeing Pink Elephants sing and dance before their eyes. Dumbo and Timothy awake the next morning—in a tree over 100 feet up, awoken by a gaggle of amused crows. Timothy guesses that Dumbo flew them to the top of the tree while they were drunk, an idea that the crows find hilarious. After Timothy tells them Dumbo's pitiful story, they decide to help Timothy teach Dumbo to fly. They convincing him that he can fly with the use of a "magic feather", and succeed in getting him to fly. Dumbo shows up at his next clown performance with his magic feather, however, he loses it after leaping from the platform. Timothy admits to Dumbo that he can fly without it, and, barely avoiding death from the fall, he opens his ears and soars through the air, to the amazement of the audience. He is made a star of the circus and an international celebrity, and he and Mrs. Jumbo are finally reunited and given their own private coach on Casey Junior, the circus train. Trivia * The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private) are guest starring in this film's remake. Category:CaptainLeo Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Alex's Adventures Series films Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93